


"Will you put a shirt on?"

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: My thoughts on what could be happening in episode 1 of season 2… Magnus is working out Alec needs to talk… Stuff happens…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Ten prompt: DARLING from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD

No knocking… No thinking… Just pure need to talk... This is what Alexander Lightwood feels as he bursts into Magnus’ loft without any announcement… Only to find him working out… without a shirt on...

Magnus’ back is turned to Alec and he has earbuds in so he does not hear or see Alec. It is only after Alec stares for a few moments that Magnus gets that feeling of being watched and turns to find the person he was hoping to see… “Well, hello, darling. To what do I owe this pleasure?”   
He opens his arms as if to say ‘Welcome, make yourself comfortable…’ Alec stares at Magnus’ glistening chest, feeling as if whatever he had to say before is unimportant…   
“Alexander?”

Alec shakes his head slightly, coming back to the real world, “Sorry, what was I saying?”

Magnus laughs a bit, “Nothing, yet. You were just staring.” Alec blushes, “No need to be embarrassed, I stare at you all the time.” He shrugs as if this is no problem… And really, between them, it isn’t.

Alec clears his throat. “I… ummm… I need to… ummm… Will you… ummm… I just need to ask…” He sighs, regretting the words he is about to say, but if he doesn’t, he will never get to the point. “Will you put a shirt on?”

Magnus looks confused, “Okay.” He grabs the closest thing to him, a hooded vest and throws it on, “You came all the way here to ask me to put a shirt on?”

Alec shakes his head, “No, but I couldn’t concentrate on what I came here for with you being half naked and sweaty.” He looks to Magnus’ still exposed arms… “Not that this helps entirely.” 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Okay, I was wondering if you could help me find Jace?” 

Magnus’ eyebrows shoot up in question. They have already tried warlock tracking. Valentine has them blocked. 

“This is going to sound crazy, but I think if you use your magic on me, I could Parabatai track Jace, without breaking the bond.” 

Magnus doesn’t answer for quite some time and Alec paces the room, waiting for an answer… He stops by the balcony, looking over Brooklyn. “Never mind, it’s stupid, I know.”

Magnus shakes his head and moves beside Alec, placing a gentle hand on his, “I don’t think it is stupid, I think it is brilliant. I could put a protective spell over you and the bond to keep it from shattering. Give yourself credit for that.”

Alec nods slightly, “Okay,” he turns away and removes his jacket, “Let’s get started.”

Magnus shifts a little, “Wait? Now?” Alec nods as his shirt joins his jacket, and Magnus freezes midstep toward Alec, “Well, okay then.” 

He directs Alec where to lay, then as Alec is pulling his stele from his pocket, doubt overcomes Magnus, “What if it doesn’t work and your bond breaks?”

Alec shrugs, “I hadn't thought that far, but if so I guess that's a risk I will have to take.” He adjusts himself comfortably and lays back.

Magnus brings his hands over Alec, “You’re sure about this?”

Alec nods as the stele begins tracing the rune…

Suddenly Alec drops the stele…


End file.
